Amor de tres
by Anto'Fudou
Summary: Goenji decide confesarle su amor a Haruna la cual se tiene que quedar al cuidado de fudou ¿que pasara mientras fudou cuida a haruna?
1. capitulo 1 Al fin te lo diré

_**Hola este es mi nuevo fanfic ~AMOR DE TRES~ espero que les guste lo estoy haciendo con mi mejorsita Naomi.M**__**ili ^^ espero que les guste **_

* * *

Capitulo 1

~Al fin te lo diré~

Hoy es el día que aquel pelicrema le iba a confesar su amor, ya tres largos años de que no la veía y al fin llego ese día el día que cambiaría su veda por completo ay la vio sentada en una banca la más hermosa mujer que un chico pudiese ver esos ojos grises que le resaltaban con la luz del sol, eso cabellos azules como el mar junto con esos anteojos rojos que le quedaban hermosos, ya habia crecido dejo d ese ruan niña y convertirse en una mujer por asi decirlo sus atributos femeninos resaltaban por el uniforme que llevaba era hermosa todo ella la describía era perfecta, se acercó a ella, estaba nervios siempre la vio como una niña la menor de las manager del club de futbol ahora…ahora la veía con otros.

-Hola-dijo el pelicrema nervioso  
-Hola goenji ¿Cómo has estado tanto tiempo?-pregunto esta con esa sonrisa…Esa sonrisa al cual él le fascinaba

-Bien, bien ¿y tú? ¿Cómo has estado? La verdad si tanto tiempo-dijo este algo sonrojado

-Bien por suerte, mi hermano se fue de vacaciones con su padre siempre se va un día antes de terminar las clases-dijo asiendo puchero haciendo que el pelicrema se sonrojare y soltase una pequeña risa  
-Siempre hace lo mismo ¿qué te han pasado todos estos años abandonaste el Raimon?-pregunto este para no ir directo al tema que él quería decirle  
-No lo que sucedió es que me pase al turno de la noche para pasar más tiempo con mi hermano y bueno este año empecé devuelta en este turno y paso volando-soltó una pequeña risa- tu eres suertudo porque ya te graduaste yo tengo que esperar un año mas

-No es para tanto haruna-dijo este dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa-oye haruna yo vine aquí para decirte algo en especial  
-Oh claro dime goenji

-haruna... tú me gustas- ella se quedó quieta observándolo atontada

-Goenji-susurro está saltando a sus brazos-claro que quiero

El pelicrema quedo con los ojos abiertos al ver que su princesa habia correspondido sus sentimientos, correspondió aquel abrazo  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? A la salida del colegio- dijo este mientras la peliazulina se separaba  
-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir con fudou  
-¿Con Fudou?-dijo el peli-crema celoso  
-Si, lo que sucede es que mi hermano lo dejo a cargo mío mientras se iba de vacaciones

-¿vives con él?-pregunto este confuso  
-Sí, lo que sucede es que mis padres-dijo con un nudo en la garganta-Murieron hace un año y Yuuto se hizo cargo de mi aunque al padre no le pareciera lo correcto en otras palabras el padre adoptivo de Yuuto me odia-dijo intentando no llorar  
-Valla yo lo siento haruna no debí…-dijo este triste viendo como su ahora novia intentaba no lloros, no dudo y la abrazo pero una voz lo separo

-Oye haruna apúrate de una vez no te voy a esperar todo el día-dijo un molesto ojiverde chasqueando la lengua apoyado en un árbol, haruna se separó del pelicrema dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El castaño empezó a caminar asiendo que la peliazulina lo siguiese, haruna no hablo en todo el camino solo veía como fudou la observaba de reojo, estaba nerviosa nunca hubiese imaginado que su propio hermano la dejaría a cargo de su Rival/Amigo Akio Fudou

-Kidou lo matara cuando se entere-bufo el castaño  
-No se tiene pro que enterar- lo miro con odio  
-Claro como digas-dijo el castaño sacando las llave de su bolsillo y abriendo la puerta- mira niña aca se dice lo que yo digo no quiero que vengas con tu noviecito a hacer cosas que solo yo puedo hacer, dormirás en mi habitación y yo en el sofa, ah y si quieres comer hazlo tu porque yo no pienso cocinar-dijo este tirándose en el sofa mientras se sacaba las zapatillas  
-¿A qué te refieres con cosas que solo vos podes hacer?- pregunto curiosa por lo dicho, miro al castaño como hacia una sonrisa pervertida. Dio un salto para atrás y grito- ere un pervertido como me puedes decir eso-dijo señalándolo con el dedo, este solo largo una pequeña riza-eres un pervertido-largo por último la peliazulina antes de irse a la habitación de castaño

-Hay dios no lo puedo creer, porque no me dejo con genda-reclamo la peliazulina tirándose en la cama- Yuuto cuando vengas me las pagaras caro.

El celular de la azulina empezó a sonar lo saco de su mochila y lo saco  
-Hola habla haru-respondió la peliazulina

-Hola haruna soy yo goenji-dijo este tras el teléfono

-Hala Shu-respondió esta  
-¿Shu?-pregunto intrigado  
-Sí, ¿acaso te molesta?-pregunto algo preocupada  
-No, no para nada-respondió

-Hay que bueno ¿y dime para que llamaste shu?

-Bueno haru yo te quería invitar a salir ya que hoy terminaste el colegio y en pesas las vacaciones-dijo este algo nervioso  
-Claro shu me encantaría-respondió esta con una sonrisa aunque el pelicrema no la haya visto  
-genial, hasta mañana haruna, te quiero  
-Hasta mañana shu, yo tambien-dijo está serrando su celular.  
Haruna cerró los ojos para dormir pero en ese momento fudou abrió la puerta

-Oye tenemos que hablar-dijo el castaño ojiverde

* * *

**_Espero que les aya gustado ^^ y gracias por leer_**


	2. capitulo 2 Sueño o realidad

_**Hola aquí les dejo el cap 2 espero que les guste ^^ **_

* * *

Capítulo 2

~Sueño o realidad ~

Haruna se levantó contenta no podía creer que iba a tener una cita con su ahora novio goenji Shuuya, se vistió con una musculosa negra un short de jeans y unas botas negras, camino hacia el baño se lavó la cara y los diente, bajo miro hacia el sofa con disgusto pero fudou no estaba ahí le pareció raro pero no le dio importancia, fue hacia la cocina y abrió la nevera saco un sándwich, se lo comió, se estiro de brazos, agarro su bolso y se fue.

Llego a la plaza pero goenji no habia llegado, se sentó en un banco miraba para todos lados y nada el no venía  
-¿Dónde está?-dijo la peliazulina soltando un pequeño suspiro

Volvió a mirar para todos lados pero nada, no habia rastro de él, escucho una pequeña risa femenina desvió su mirada para ver a la propietaria de esa risa y vio a fudou coqueteando con una chica, la peliazulina abrió los ojos de par en par, quedo helada ¿Desde cuándo Akio Fudou tenía sentimientos? Vio como Fudou la acorralo contra la pared y le comía la boca por asi decirlo, miro con atención aquella chica y no podía creer quien era, la miro con odio la maldecía pro dentro ¿Cómo Fudou podía salir con ella? De repente un voz la saco de sus pensamientos  
-Haruna ¿estás bien?-pregunto un ojinegro  
-eh… ¡Shuu!-dijo mientras le sonreía- estoy bien no te preocupes  
-¿segura?-pregunto algo preocupado

-si segura-respondió

-lo ciento por hacerte esperar-dijo este sacando un peluche detrás de su espalda- toma para ti

Haruna hizo una sonrisa enorme y agarro el peluche, se acercó a él y lo abrazo

-Gracias Shuu es hermoso-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-De nada me alegra mucho que te allá gustado

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?-pregunto curiosa la peliazulina  
-sorpresa-dijo este agarrándola de la mano

Caminaron un par de cuadras haruna se quejaba der cuando iban a llegar goenji le decía que faltaba poco pero esta se seguía quejando estuvieron así por un buen rato  
-¿ya llegamos Shuu?- pregunto cansada mientras largaba un pequeño suspiro  
-¡No!-dijo este un poco molesto

Caminaron dos cuadras más y haruna le volvió a preguntar si ya llegaban

-Eres peor que mi hermanita haruna-dijo este ya arto

-bueno ya me declaraste tu amor asi que jodete y aguántame-dijo sacándole la lengua el pelicrema solo soltó una pequeña risa  
-Ya llegamos niña-dijo por último el pelicrema, Haruna quedo impresionada no podía creer a donde la habia llevado- hace un tiempo me dijiste que nunca viniste a un parque de diversiones espero que Kidou no me haya ganado

Haruna lo agarró del brazo y lo llevo a la montaña rusa, la peliazulina gritaba de la emoción mientras que goenji solo trataba de no vomitar, cuando bajaron, lo llevo a los carritos chocones, cuando subieron la peliazulina lo empezó a chocar, se podría decir que goenji no era muy amante de los carritos chocones, cuando bajaron haruna lo llevo al zamba, la peliazulina sonreía mientras que el juego giraba en cambio goenji trataba de no vomitar.  
Goenji no podía creer que tuviera tanta energía para subirse a los juegos, no podía más necesitaba sentarse pero la peliazulina no lo dejaba  
-Vamos Shuu este es el último juego-dijo arrastrándolo hacia el juego  
-Pero…-dijo el pelicrema pero ya era tarde la peliazulina ya lo habia subido al juego de la casa embrujada, al entrar empezaron a salir fantasmas, zombies, vampiros, momias, todos los moutros que pudiesen imaginar, haruna no hacia más que bostezar era aburrido mientras que goenji aterrorizado, al salir fueron a un restaurante a comer algo  
-Hay Shuu la pase re lindo contigo-dijo con una enorme sonrisa  
-Yo tambien haru- dijo este casi muerto  
-¿te encuentras bien Shuu?-pregunto la peliazulina preocupada viendo como su novio se moría vivo  
-Si no te preocupes  
El mozo trajo la comida goenji no quiso comer se arrepintió vio como haruna comía y no le hacía nada de pronto se sintió mareado y vomito al lado de su silla haruna lo miro preocupada comió su sándwich , se levantó de la silla y se acercó a el  
-Shuu ¿ te encuentras bien?

-No

-Hay Shuu-dijo preocupada- vamos al hospital  
-No, no hace falta-dijo este negándose, se intentó parar pero se desmayó  
-Goenji- grito desesperada la peliazulina, en eso ve que se despierta- ¿Shuu?  
_-¿Qué hago en el piso?-dijo parándose _

_-Ten cuidado Shuu-dijo sosteniéndolo  
-Estoy bien estoy perfecto –dijo lo más bien- ¿queres ir al cine?_

_-Etto…Goenji es mejor que vayas a tu casa_

_Ah goenji no le quedó otra que hacerle caso, caminaron hacia la casa del pelicrema, haruna lo sostenía para que no se cayera goenji le decía que estaba bien que no hacía falta eso, llegaron a la casa de goenji el saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta  
-¿Quieres pasar?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa  
-Etto…Shuu lo siento otro día será le dije a natsumi que iría a verla después de nuestra cita-dijo algo nerviosa le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue  
Goenji la quedo mirando raro pero no le dio mucha importancia así que entro a su casa y subió las escaleras su padre y su hermana todavía no habían llegado. Se acostó en su cama intento dormirse pero no podía, las horas pasaban y el pelicrema no podía dormir miro el reloj y eran las 22:00 de la noche se levantó de la cama bajo las escaleras vio que la nana estaba haciendo la comida para Yukka agarro las llave de la casa y le dijo que iba a salir, fue a un boliche según kazemaru y fubuky era el más popular de la ciudad apena entro en el área vio a fubuky que lo empezó a soquear desvió su mirada para un costado pero él nunca imagino con quien se iba a encontrar…_

_De repente sintió como tenía aguan la cara  
_-Goenji despierta-Se escuchó un grito que hizo que abriese los ojos-Goenji-dijo está sacudiéndolo

-Eh… Haruna-dijo este reaccionando  
-Hay Shuu me asustaste-dijo con una mirada de preocupación- ven iremos a tu casa-dijo mientras que le ponía su brazo alrededor de su cintura y el oro arriba de su hombro.  
Cuando llegaron a la casa, goenji saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta  
-¿quieres pasar?-pregunto este confuso  
-Claro  
Haruna paso ayudo a goenji a sentarse en el sillón, fue a la cocina saco un vaso de agua y se lo dio a goenji

-Gracias, ¿Quieres ver una película?  
-Claro por qué no-dijo con una sonrisa  
Goenji saco una película de terror asi iba pasando la Hora hasta que se Hicieron las 23:00 de la noche

-Es tardísimo fudou me va a matar o peor aún le dirá a mi hermano-dijo asustada le dio un beso en la mejilla a goenji y se marchó el ojinegro no pudo hablar ni decir adiós por que la peliazulina se fue enseguida de su casa debía admitir que estaba celoso.  
Cuando haruna llego a la casa de fudou abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado quería hacer el menor ruido posible cuando entro cerró la puerta en silencio subió las escaleras pero antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación  
-Llegas tarde-dijo un castaño apoyado contra la pared  
-F-fudou-dijo algo asustada mientras se daba vuelta para verlo- es que yo…-No puedo terminar ya que fudou la acorralo contra la pared  
-¿Qué vos qué?-dijo apretándola más contra la pared, la peliazulina estaba sonrojada y molesta-¿A dónde estabas? Sabes bien que si te pasa algo kidou no me pagara lo que me pertenece

-Aléjate-dijo tratando de empujarlo pero no pudo  
-¿Dónde estaba?-siguió preguntando poniendo nerviosa a la peliazulina  
-Con Goenji-soltó nerviosa-contento ya te dije  
-No-dijo este acercando su rostro aún más seca al de la peliazulina  
-Aléjate fudou yo no te ando preguntando cosas y menos te pongo incomodo

-¿Estas incomoda?-pregunto este enarcando una ceja y apoyando su cuerpo aún más al de la peliazul  
-Desde ayer que estoy incomoda con lo que "dijiste"-dijo está intentando zafarse ,fudou se acercó a ella y le mordió el labio inferior de la peliazulina, haruna abrió grande los ojos se quería zafar pero no podía en eso el castaño la beso haruna se intentaba soltar pero no podía el ojiverde pidió permiso para adentrarse en su boca asiendo que la peliazul quiera salir de enzima por más que quería no podía fudou era muy fuerte fudou se separa de ella  
-Si vuelves tarde otra vez el diré a kidou-dijo este con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras que la peliazulina se limpiaba la boca

-Eres un pervertido-bufo la peliazul- de que te sirve hacer esto si tienes novia-dijo con una voz repulsiva  
-Termine con ella esta mañana solo Salí con ella por una apuesta con Fubuky…Espera ¿cómo sabes que tenía novia?-pregunto dándose vuelta enarcando una ceja  
-Te vi esta mañana-dijo está mirando para otro lado

El castaño se acercó a esta y le acaricio la mejilla  
-¿Qué haces?-pregunto está enojada, mientras que el castaño la volvió a besar haruna abrió los ojos de par en par se separó rápido de él y le pego una bofetada

* * *

**Bueno asta aquí el cap 2 ^^ espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer **


	3. Capitulo 3 Sorpresas y disgustos

_**Hola aquí les dejo el cap 3 espero que les guste ^^ **_

* * *

Capítulo 3

Sorpresas y disgustos~

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo otra vez- dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca abrió la puerta de la habitación y la serró con llave se acostó en la cama unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos- ¿Por qué?-dijo mientras rompía en un llanto silencioso asi paso una hora y haruna quedo completamente dormida

_-Oye haruna ¿la estás pasando bien?-pregunto aquel pelicrema  
-Hay Shuu si me encanta venir a la playa gracias por traerme- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla Goenji le acaricio la mejilla y se acercándose lentamente a ella y la beso tiernamente cuando se separaron haruna abrió los ojos y vio a fudou  
-¡Fudou!-grito _

_-Que pasa ¿acaso no te gusto?-dijo enarcando una ceja _

Haruna abrió los ojos de par en par ya eran las 12 del mediodia, se levantósentada asustada ¿Por qué habia soñado con fudou? Salió de la cama se vistió con un short negro y una camisera blanca junto con unas botas hasta la rodilla bajo las escaleras y vio a fudou con valijas y penso que lo iba a echar aun que a ella no le molestaría por qué le diría a goenji si se podía quedar en su casa

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto confusa pero con cara de enfado  
-Me voy-respondió agarrando las llaves  
-Ah-dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina en eso para en seco y retrocede-¿Cómo que te vas?

-Tengo que hacer cosas volveré en dos días te quedaras con mi prima-dijo este levantando las valijas

-¿Con tu prima?-pregunto confusa, fudou abre la puerta

-Fudou-dijo una chica saltando arriba de él haciendo que se callera

-Ya sal de arriba mío Sora-dijo irritado el castaño

-Como estas primito querido-dijo aun arriba de él Akio la fulmino con la mirada y ella se levantó enseguida- lo siento  
-Como sea ella es haruna a ella tendrás que cuidar-dijo señalándola Sora la miraba algo rara y haruna molesta pregunto

-¿Qué me miras?

-Nada es que eres hermosa, tenes suerte primito-dijo con una sonrisa  
-No es mi novia-Tomo pausa-aun-dijo en susurro- Oye Sora me dejas un rato con haruna  
-claro iré a visitar tu casita-dijo subiendo las escaleras, fudou se acercó a haruna

-Nos vemos en dos días-dijo acariciándole la mejilla haruna saco su mano bruscamente con la suya –Tampoco para que te pongas asi-dijo este dándole un beso y separándose de ella la peliazulina le iba a pegar pero fudou al detuvo- como si yo te hubiera dado tu primer beso-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras se marchaba  
-Claro que fuiste vos quien me dio mi primer beso-dijo cuándo fudou cerró la puerta

-Bueno hermosa-dijo Sora bajando las escaleras- te hare de desayunar y mientras nos conocemos mejor-dijo guiñándole el ojo

-Claro  
Sora le preparo el desayuno

-Espero que te gusten son los favoritos de mi primito-dijo mostrándoles unos sándwich

-Tambien son mis favorito-dijo mirándolos con delicia y agarro uno- ¿Por qué tratas asi a fudou?

-¿Cómo asi?-pregunto confundida  
-Así con cariño, si fudou es un Arrogante grosero y un mal portado

-Akio no era asi hace ocho años se volvió asi él y yo jugábamos todo el tiempo juntos éramos inseparables, nos reíamos, peleábamos somos como hermanos cuando me lastimaba me curaba-se ríe- recuerdo sus palabras cuando un chico me hablo " Aléjate de ella idiota que es mía"-imitando la voz de fudou haciendo que haruna se riese- la verdad extraño esos días con el pero bueno hacer que fudou vuelva a ser el mismo eso será imposible  
-No puedo creer lo que me estas contando-dijo impresionada- ¿ pero por qué dejo de ser asi?- pregunto intrigada

-Bueno veras-dijo muy triste- su padre tenía problemas en el pasado y el día de su cumpleaños su padre lo abandono a él y a su madre Mi tía le dijo "se fuerte hijo" pero el malentendió esas palabras a los dos días su mama se suisido-empezo a llorar- no le importó si su hijo Iba a estar bien, ¡NO!-grito furiosa- ella prefirió morir antes de estar con su hijo, entiendo que fudou sea asi pero…-no pudo terminar ya que rompió en llanto

-Valla no sabía que fudou vivió por todo eso-dijo abrazando a Sora- tranquila sora no llores, fudou es fuerte

Sora se levantó de la mesa

-Si me disculpas me acostare un rato

-está bien yo saldré un rato prometo no volver tarde-dijo dándole un abrazo-tranquila no llores

~En otra parte~

-Sabes que esto está mal fudou-dijo un castaño

-No me importa Kiuka si lo tengo que hacer lo voy a hacer-dijo acercándose a una puerta  
-Fudou por favor, para que lo vas hacer el té…

-Mira Kiuka yo voy hacer lo que me parece yo nunca retracto lo que digo y si tengo que morir en el intento lo hago-dijo seriamente  
-Mira fudou Kakane no fue el que destruyo todo lo que te hacia feliz- Fudou al escucha eso abrió los ojos de par en par guardo un arma que tenía en su bolsillo y se acercó a Kiuka agarrándolo del cuello con furia  
-Sí, no fue el ¿Quién carajos fue? No importa si voy preso pero mi oportunidad de vengarme esta tras esa puerta

-Escucha por favor fu…-El castaño le apretó la garganta haciendo que no pudiese respirar y lo tiro al suelo sacando la pistola y abriendo con una patada la puerta  
-Kakane no obligo a tu padre a irse el…-Fudou dejo caer el arma al suelo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿no era posible o sí? No imposible eso no podía estar pasando

~En otra parte~

Haruna estaba en la casa de goenji sentada en el sofa junto a él estaban abrazados muy cómodos se miraron a los ojos se estaban por besar estaban tan cerca que se podía notar la respiración de ambos hasta que  
-Goenji te extrañe mucho-dijo su pequeña hermanita haciendo que se separasen

-Yukka pero si recién nos vimos

Yukka no presto atención a lo que le dijo su hermano solo se sentó en el medio de goenji y haruna y lo abrazo, asi pasaron las horas yukka no dejaba que haruna se acerque a goenji

-Paso al baño goenji-dijo algo aburrida y molesta goenji asintió con la cabeza mientras veía como haruna subía las escaleras  
-Sabes que hermanito iré a jugar con mis juguetitos-dijo con una enorme sonrisa, subió las escaleras pero en vez de ir a su cuarto fue al baño y lo cerro con llave

-Hay dios y que quería que mi primer beso sea con goenji-dijo con odio al recordar a fudou pero luego se le paso aquel odio al recordar su historia- aunque sea un arrogante grosero y mal portado te entiendo fudou-susurro y se fue a abrir la puerta la intento a abrir pero no podía golpeo la puerta y nada asi que decidió gritar  
-Goenji-grito-Ayúdame – dijo asustada  
Goenji al escuchar eso fue directo hacia arriba  
-Que sucede haruna- dijo preocupado

-No puedo abrir la puerta esta con llave

Goenji intento abrirla pero no se habría efectivamente estaba con llave, busco las llaves por todos lados y no las encontraba

-Goenji por favor sácame de aquí soy claustrofó…-Haruna se quedó casi sin oxígeno-bica-dijo cayéndose al suelo-G-goenji-murmuro

Al escuchar eso altero su novia estaba encerrada en el baño y enzima era claustrofóbica nada de esto podía ir por en eso escucha un llanto era yukka que se lastimo la rodilla

-goenji-grito entre llanto. El pelicrema estaba desesperado escuchaba los golpes de haruna pidiendo ayuda y el llanto de su hermanita no sabía que hacer fue con yukka y la hizo upa en ese momento ve que Yukka tenía las llaves del baño en su mano

-Yukka ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto

-Unas llaves que me encontré-dijo llorando  
-Son las llaves del baño Yukka-dije algo molesto, le saca las llaves y va de inmediato al baño

-Haruna córrete de la puerta voy a abrirla

Haruna se corrió lentamente goenji al fin pudo abrir la puerta cuando goenji entro haruna se habia desmayado goenji la levanto y la llevo al sofa en ese momento viene su padre  
-Padre-grito desesperado  
-Que son esos modales Shuuya-dijo un poco molesto  
-Lo siento padre pero haruna se quedó encerrada en el baño y es claustrofóbica y se desmayó  
El padre la observo y miro a goenji

-En el armario ay un tanque de oxígeno que era de yukka tráelo

El pelicrema obedeció a su padre y lo trajo, el padre coloco el oxígeno en la cara de haruna y lo prendió, a los minutos haruna abrió débilmente sus ojos y los volvió a cerrar

-Déjala que descanse si es necesario llama a su casa y dile que se quedara y no le saques el oxígeno hasta que se despierte-fue lo único que dijo antes de subir las escaleras

-Hermanito, me traes agua-dijo Yukka goenji la miro y se acercó a ella

-Dime yukka ¿vos serraste con llave el baño?-dijo pregunto serio

-Si-dijo yukka con una sonrisa goenji quedó incrédulo al oír que su "inocente" hermanita haya hecho algo asi  
-Yukka te diste cuenta de que la pudiste haber matado

La niña solo lo miro y lo abrazo

-Te quiero-susurro

Goenji no pudo decir nada ante ese te quiero su debilidad los te quiero de su hermanita. Asi pasaron las horas y se hicieron las 22:00 de la noche haruna abrió los ojos y se levantó dentada asustada y con los ojos llorosos  
-Haruna despertaste- dijo alegre

Goenji la iba acariciar pero yukka se interpuso y lo abrazo haruna la miro y se dio cuenta que estaba celosa de ella de que saliera con su hermano  
-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 22:01-respondio goenji  
Haruna se levantó del sofa de acercó goenji y le dio un beso en la mejilla no sin antes sentir como yukka le pegaba en la pierna ella sintió el dolor y goenji lo noto  
-Yukka pídele disculpas  
-No-dijo sacándole la lengua

-Adiós goenji nos vemos mañana

-pero por que no te quedas  
-No puede hermanito

-Yukka basta

-Tu hermana lo dijo por mis adiós goenji-dijo mientras se iba  
Después de 30 minutos llego a la casa  
-Sora ya llegue-dijo serrando la puerta con llave

Cuando haruna llego vio como Sora se acercó a ella haruna hizo lo mismo mirándola con una sonrisa pero nunca se esperó que Sora la besara

* * *

_**Sora kiuka y kakane son inventados por mi :3 xD bueno espero que les aya gustado el cap 3 y perdonen la demora Garcias por leer **_


	4. capitulo 4 el mismo pasado

_**Hola aquí les dejo el cap 4 espero que les guste ^^ este capitulo solo es de fudou y haruna xD**_

* * *

Capítulo 4

El mismo pasado~

Cuando haruna llego vio como Sora se acercó a ella haruna hizo lo mismo mirándola con una sonrisa pero nunca se esperó que Sora la besara, haruna abrió los ojos de par en par cuando intento separarse alguien abrió la puerta y haruna se separó inmediatamente de Sora  
- ¿Fudou?-dijo acercándose a el

El solo las miro y siguió de largo directo a su cuarto, sora lo miro preocupada y no dudo en ir tras el haruna miro confusa no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Sora la habia besado? Después de unos minutos Sora bajo las escaleras llorando y sin que haruna pudiese decir algo se fue de la casa serrando bruscamente la puerta, la peliazulina preocupada por Fudou subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto y golpeo la puerta

-Te dije que te vayas Sora no molestes – grito, haruna volvió a golpear la puerta-Mocosa deja de molestarme-Dijo abriendo la puerta pero calmo su ira al ver a haruna- ¿Qué quieres?-dijo con un gesto molesto

-Me preocupe por vos-dijo con la cara más tierna que una chica podría poner fudou le cerró la puerta en la cara y se acostó en la cama, la peliazulina abrió la puerta y la cerro se acercó a fudou y se sentó junto a él en la cama -¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto preocupada  
-No me pasa nada pero va a parar algo-dijo acercándose a la peliazulina acariciándole la mejilla para luego besarla tiernamente, bajo lentamente su mano acariciándole todo su cuerpo acostándola en la cama poniéndose el arriba de ella haruna se resistió hasta el punto de no poder resistirse más y se dejó llevar

Al día siguiente~

Haruna se levantó, se estiro de brazos y bostezo miro a su derecha y vio a fudou durmiendo miro sorprendida de lo que habia hecho

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo golpeando con ira la cama en eso fudou se despierta  
-¿Qué te sucede?-dijo algo molesto

-Porque esto no debía volver a pasar-dijo revolviéndose los pelos- todo esto es tu culpa

-¿Mía?-pregunto con una sonrisa divertida  
-Si tuya, esto no hubiera vuelto a pasar si te hubieras ido los días que dijiste

-Pero por alguna razón paso-dijo un poco molesto saliendo de la cama  
-Hay fudou tapate-Grito tapándose los ojos  
-Y ahora te quejas-bufo poniéndose unos bóxer y se fue de la habitación serrando bruscamente la puerta, haruna viendo que estaba molesto se dispuso a cambiarse y bajo las escaleras  
-¿Por qué me hicieron eso?-murmuro fudou molesto y algo triste  
-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto preocupada la peliazulina, fudou se dio vuelta y se acercó a haruna  
-No te interesa-dijo a punto de irse pero haruna lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo

-Si, si me interesa aunque no lo sepas me importas

Fudou al escuchar eso se soltó bruscamente  
-No me digas cosas que ni vos te las crees haruna-dijo mirándola con odio  
-Claro ahora resulta que el ofendido sos vos ¿no? La que tendría que estar enojada seria yo pero aun asi no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti

-Tu eres asi no importa quién sea tu lo ayudas pero no porque te importe si no para quedar bien-dijo molesto  
-Dices tonterías Akio ¡Tonterías!  
-Mira niña yo no digo tonterías solo digo lo que se, siempre fue asi- dijo gritando más fuertes

-¿Niña? ¿Niña? Ahora soy una niña para ti, después de lo que hicimos

Fudou la miro con bronca pero no le respondió siguió de largo para subir las escaleras  
-Responde-grito haruna- respóndeme  
El castaño retrocedió dos paso y se acercó a ella  
-No eres una niña pero lo pareces por molesta

-Que te sucede porque me tratas asi yo no te hice nada-dijo con los ojos llorosos al ver eso fudou se calmó  
-Lo siento –dijo subiendo las escaleras

Haruna se quedó sorprendida al escuchar eso penso que le iba a dar igual quedo en shock por unos minutos y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose al cuarto abrió la puerta y vio a fudou con una foto en la mano y los ojo llorosos, fudou cuando la vio guardo la foto tras su espalda y desvió la mirada  
"Maldición lo que me faltaba que me viera llorar"

-Fudou-susurro-¿estas llorando?

-Tks tonterías akio fudou nunca llora

-Mírame a los ojos-dijo acercándose a él, cuando se acercó vio la foto que fudou tenía escondida tras la espalda eran él y sus podres él estaba sonriendo "nunca lo vi asi"

-Sabes yo perdí a mis padres –dijo sentándose al lado de él tacándole la mano en eso fudou se sorprendió y la miro vio como le dedico una hermosa sonrisa la cual este se sonrojo- ellos me prometieron volver para mi cumpleaños y no lo hicieron-dijo un poco triste-sin o fuera por mi hermano yo capas seguiría en el trauma de que ellos me traicionaron

Fudou la miro impresionado por lo que acabo de decir  
-Yo…

-Y hace un año murieron mis padres adoptivos tambien en el día de mi cumpleaños cuando estaban volviendo de un viaje de negocios- dijo algo triste

Fudou la miro como se le cayó una lagrima y por un acto improvisto acerco su mano a su rostro y se la seco, haruna la miro sorprendido lo miro a los ojos esos ojos verdes tan hermosos que tenía la hicieron perderse por un momento

-Que lindos ojos-dijo sin saber lo que habia dicho  
-Mmm-Dijo fudou algo sonrojado por lo que dijo, haruna reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo  
-Etto…lo siento-dijo sonrojada mirando para otro lado

-como digas ¿a qué viene esto?-pregunto

-Sora me conto tu historia y es parecida a la mía  
-Maldita bastarda prometió nunca decírselo a nadie

-¿Por qué?

-a que te refieres con ¿Por qué?-Enarco al ceja curioso

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cambiaste?

- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-pregunto con disgusto  
-Por qué me importas- dijo mirando para otro lado algo sonrojada  
-¿Te importo, Desde cuándo?

-Siempre me importaste fudou somos amigos por eso quiero saber que te sucede  
-¿Cómo amigo eh?-pregunto- está bien te diré pero después de esto olvídate de que existo y vete con tu novio porque no quiero que sigas viviendo aquí-dijo mirándola seriamente y acercándose a la ventana - la razón por la que no eh cambiado es

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado el cap 4 ^^ gracias por leer Besitos perdon por la demora _**


	5. capitulo 5 La desesperación de sora

_**Hola aquí les dejo el cap 5 espero que les guste Perdonen la demora es que no tuve mucho tiempo pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo ^^**_

* * *

Capítulo 5

~La desesperación de sora~

Ante de fudou empezara hablar el celular de haruna empezó a sonar fudou la miro con una cara de molestia pero aun asi ella contesto  
-¿Hola?-contesto

-Hola haruna soy yo goenji-se escuchó del otro lado de la línea  
-Ah hola Shuu- respondió esta- ¿Paso algo?-dijo preocupada  
-Eh no haruna solo quería decirte si no quieres ir al cine-respondió este  
-Oh Shuu me encantaría pero fudou levanto fiebre y la prima aun no vuelve te prometo que cuando vuelva la prima iré a verte –respondió está viendo seriamente a fudou el cual quedo impresionado al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de haruna

-Oh de acuerdo te espero entonces nos vemos  
-Nos vemos-dijo colgando la llamada- ¿Y bueno que decías?-dijo mirándolo seria

-No tenías que mentir si quieres ve con el-dijo el castaño separándose de la ventana yendo hacia la puerta  
-¿Dónde vas?-pregunto haruna  
-Me voy no te tengo que dar explicaciones no eres nada mío-dijo este abriendo la puerta  
-No me vas a contar lo que te paso –dijo parándose y yendo hacia el  
-¿Para qué? Si va hacer lo mismo si te lo cuento no se resolverá

Intento salir de la habitación pero haruna no lo dejo lo tomo de la mano y lo miro a los ojos

-¿Qué te sucede? Suéltame-regaño este  
-No te soltare-dijo ella- fudou confía en mi por favor-dijo ella mirándolo preocupada  
-Lo siento pero no te lo diré- dijo sacando su mano de las de ella – entiende haruna no soy un chico que expresa sus sentimientos y no lo are contigo  
-Me dijiste que me lo ibas a decir fudou-Dijo con los ojos llorosos

-Ve con tu novio te debe estar esperando – dijo yéndose  
-Fudou-susurro-¡Fudou!-grito mientras iba tras el

El castaño iba abrir la puerta pero la peliazulina lo detuvo

-Por favor fudou confía en mi  
-Tks ya basta no te lo contare Sora está por venir es mejor que te vayas ya te lo dije no quiero que sigas aquí

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la casa

-Fudou-murmuro en ese momento llego Sora  
-Hola haru-dijo con una sonrisa pero su voz se notaba triste- yo lo siento no debí hacer lo que hice ayer  
-Sora…No te preocupes pero ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo preocupada  
-Yo vine aquí para pasar tiempo con mi primo el que siempre estaba conmigo el que siempre me decía _"te quiero mucho Sora"_ pero ayer quise hablar con él y me trato re mal me dijo cosas horribles yo…-Dijo empezando a sollozar, haruna no dudo y la abraso- yo quiero a mi primo de vuelta –Dijo rompiendo en llanto  
-Sora no llores por favor Fudou está viviendo por algo muy doloroso capas necesite estar solo un rato ya se le va a pasar no te preocupes ¿si? Todo va a estar bien-dijo la peliazulina para calmarla  
-Eso espero-dijo separándose de ella y secándose las lagrimas

Haruna agarro su celular y marco el número de goenji

-Hola-respondió

-Hola Shuu-respondió algo triste  
-¿Paso algo?-dijo preocupado  
-No, no te preocupes, bueno si paso algo Fudou me dijo que no quiere que este en su casa y natsumi no está, aki tampoco Lika está en la ciudad pero no me llevo muy bien con ella me preguntaba si no te molesta a ti u a tu padre quedarme en tu casa hasta que mi hermano vuelva de sus vacaciones-dijo algo avergonzada  
-Claro no hay problema te aviso que mi padre se va a un viaje a Asi que estaremos yukka, nana tu y yo ¿Pero fudou no tiene fiebre?  
-E-eh si pero ya vino Sora dijo que se encargaría de él, bueno en un rato iré a tu casa gracias-dijo colgando  
-Fudou ¿te echo?-Dijo sorprendida  
-Sí, no sé por qué pero es mejor para los dos-dijo algo triste  
-Sabias que fudou te ama ¿no?-pregunto sora preocupada, haruna al oír eso abrió los ojos de par en par  
-¿Qué?-dijo incrédula  
-Si mira te lo digo porque creo que tu puede hacer cambiar a fudou

-¿F-fudou me ama? Tonterías eso es pura mentira fudou no siente nada

-Que no los muestre no quiere decir que no sienta haruna

-¿Y-y quien te lo dijo?-pregunto

-No me lo dijo nadie lo veo en sus ojos haruna ademas cuando le pregunte si eras su novia dijo que no que aún no lo eras  
-Deja de decir tonterías Sora eso es mentira fudou no me ama-dijo subiendo las escaleras  
Tras una hora después haruna se dirigió a la casa de Goenji, Cuando llego a la casa de goenji golpeo y abrió yukka

-Hola Yuk...-No pudo terminar ya que yukka le cerró la puerta en la cara

-¿Quién era yukka?-pregunto goenji  
-Nadie-dijo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al sofa  
Haruna volvió a golpear y esta vez abrió Goenji  
-Hola haruna-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa  
-Hola Shuu-dijo dedicándole una tambien goenji se corrió hacia el costada diciéndole que pase cuando haruna entro a la casa yukka la miro feo y se acercó a goenji  
-Hermanito álzame-dijo con una sonrisa

-Yukka Por que no vas con nana al supermercado y le dices que te compre algo  
-Pero hermanito-dijo la menor  
-Vamos yukka acompáñame-dijo la nana con una sonrisa- hace tiempo que no me acompañas a comprar  
Yukka le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-Ya volvemos goenji  
-Claro nos vemos nana adiós yukka-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado a ambas cuando salieron de la casa goenji cerró la puerta- ¿Por qué fudou te echo?-pregunto serio  
-Etto…*que le digo * dice que no es niñera de nadie que aunque Yuuto le allá pagado no me pensaba cuidar ya sabes cómo es fudou y bueno lo entiendo-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa  
-Ah ¿quieres que hable con él? Dijo si kidou se entera que estas aquí me mata-dijo riendo nervioso  
-No te preocupes por mi hermano dijo que no le iba a decir nada

Pasaron las horas ya se habían hecho las 23:30 Goenji intentaba besar a Haruna pero Yukka siempre se lo impedía la peliazulina tenía que admitir estaba arta de que su cuñadita interrumpa a cada momento y el mismo goenji tambien  
-Yukka ya es tarde te dije que te vayas a dormir-reprocho goenji  
-Pero hermanito no puedo dormir-dijo llorisqueando  
-Yukka te leí más de 6 cuentos para que te duermas-dijo algo enojado cuando goenji iba a acostar a yukka tocaron la puerta fuertemente  
-Yo voy-dijo haruna- acuesta a Yukka  
Haruna se dirigió abril la puerta la cual golpeaban bruscamente  
-Ya voy-dijo abriendo la puerta-Sora-dijo preocupada al ver como la pelos blancos lloraba sin remedio-Sora ¿Qué sucede?-dijo preocupada lo único que hizo Sora fue darle una carta en ese momento el celular De haruna sonó como era un mensaje no le prestó atención y puso su atención en Sora por el momento ella era más importante leyó la carta y abrió los ojos de par en par-No puede ser- dijo volviendo a releer la carta

_~Sora tengo que irme no sé por cuánto tiempo sé que esto te duele sé que viniste aquí para estar con tu primo y te encontraste con bueno conmigo por favor no me detengas sé que lo intentaras tengo que hacer esto lo necesito alejarme te todo esto, bueno este no es mi estilo no sé qué poner. Necesito despejarme por eso me iré a Italia por un tiempo necesito salir de mis problemas~_

_ Fudou _

**_-_**Esto no puede estar pasando ¿Cuándo se fue?-dijo preocupada en eso baja goenji

-Recién supongo fui a comprar algo para comer y cuando volví el ya no estaba-dijo en sollosos

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto curioso goenji  
-Fudou-dijo haruna  
-¿Qué paso con él?-pregunto  
-Se fue…-Dijo la peliazulina en shock- se fue a Italia  
-¿Qué?-dijo goenji sorprendido  
-Haru por favor te lo pido detenerlo  
- Sora Y-yo-dijo mirando a goenji cual la miraba serio

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap ^^ **_


	6. Capitulo 6 Yo te amo Fudou

_**Bueno hay estube inspirada y decidi hacer asta el cap 6 ^^ que les guste **_

* * *

Capítulo 6

~yo te amo fudou~

Sora iba corriendo por todo el aeropuerto en busca de su primo el vuelo a Italia salía a las 00:00 y ya eran las 23:50 tenía poco tiempo para encontrar a su primo aun no podía creer que lo que le habia dicho haruna

_-Sora y-yo lo siento-dijo esta  
-Pero haruna-rogo  
-Lo siento Sora no puedo detenerlo si fudou se quiere ir es por algo él y yo tuvimos algunos problemas estos días_

_-pero que tiene que hayan tenido problemas te estoy pidiendo ayuda mi primo se está por ir a Italia Haruna-dijo rompiendo en llantos  
-Goenji nos podes dejar solas-dijo la peliazulina goenji asintió y entro a la casa haruna tomo de la mano a sora y la llevo hacia la vereda y se sentó-Sora sé que estas mal __ que te duele lo que fudou está haciendo pero lo necesita y yo creo que es lo mejor para él y para mi tambien  
-Estás loca fudou se fue culpa tuya _

_-Que estás diciendo Sora-dijo sorprendida  
-Estoy segura de que mi primo se fue culpa tuya se lo que Hizo mi primo con voz se lo que paso entre él y vos lo sé-cada palabra que Sora decía la hacía sentir mal pero sabía que lo que estaba haciendo fudou estaba bien ¿O no? Irse a Italia para que no haya más problema- mi primo hizo eso porque te ama y vos ni cuenta te diste esto es tu culpa ya sé por qué quiso que te vayas sos una imbécil haruna  
-Sora yo lo siento está bien lo siento sé que te duele todo el mundo sabe que fudou le gusta el sexo el alcohol no porque haya echo eso conmigo quiere decir que me ame-dijo algo molesta pero al mismo tiempo le dolida  
-Deja de decir mentiras a fudou no le gustan esas cosas él no es asi-dijo entre llantos  
-Oh por dios Sora no me digas que tu…_

-¡Fudou¡-dijo entre llantos

_-Oye Sora eres la mejor-dijo el castaño _

_-Fudou-dijo con una sonrisa-sabes que te quiero mucho eres muy importante para mi _

_-Tu tambien sora eres muy importante ciento que eres la única persona en la cual puedo confiar  
-Fudou-dijo con una sonrisa abrazándolo _

-Por favor Dios has que no suba a ese avión-dora miro el reloj de y eran las 23:58 desesperada empezó a gritar el nombre de fudou buscándolo-Señorita ¿el vuelo a Italia por que sala es?-pregunto desesperada  
-La sala 10 señorita se retrasó por 5 minutos asi que tiene tiempo pero le recomiendo que se apure o lo perderá-dijo agradablemente sora sonrió al saber que tenía más tiempo de detener a su primo

-Gracias señorita-dijo Sora y empezó a correr hacia la sala 10 cuando llego miro hacia todos lados pero no habia rastro de el

_-Fudou ¿por qué me trataste asi ayer?-pregunto algo triste  
-Lo siento sora sé que eres sensible pero yo me comporto asi no fue mi intensión decirte esas cosas-dijo levantándose del sofa  
-Me dolió pero me dolió mas que viniese de ti akio-dijo mientras una lagrima rodeaba su mejilla  
-Lo se Sora-dijo el castaño acercándose a ella- mira ¿por qué no vas por algo de comer y comemos juntos?-dijo con una sonrisa de medió lado secándole las lágrimas a Sora _

_-Akio-dijo con una sonrisa y saltando a sus brazos  
-Oye sal de arriba mío Que haya dejado mi orgullo a un lado para decirte eso no quiere decir que lo tenga que segur hacen-gruño este  
-Está bien-dijo levantándose- te quiero mucho Akio-dijo con una sonrisa lo único que recibió de este fue una sonrisa de medio lado con una expresión de "yo tambien"-Iré a comprar algo para comer ¿Qué te apetece?  
-Emm…Que te parece si comemos Sushi-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado haciendo que sora sonriese como nunca_

_-Akio…_

_-No te pongas sentimental te lo pido por favor_

_Sora le sonrió a ella le encantaba el sushi y más cuando le traían recuerdo de cuando él y ella eran chiquitos _

_-Lo intentare primo-dijo saliendo de la casa- ahora vuelvo_

Sora empezó a romper en llanto su primo se habia ido y ella no pudo hacer nada para detenerle estaba mal

-¿Sora? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto un castaño Sora se dio vuelta y al verlo sonrió y fue directamente abrazarlo  
-Akio-dijo rompiendo en llanto- no te vayas por favor no te vayas  
-Sora te dije que no me detuvieras  
-Lo tenía que hacer Fudou lo tenía que hacer-dijo separándose un poco de él y acariciándole la mejilla- Yo te Amo Akio

Fudou abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar eso Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sora lo habia besado

~En otra parte~

Haruna agarro su celular para poder leer el mensaje que habia recibido

_Haruna me voy a Italia no te preocupes por kidou ya le avise le dije que te quedabas con mi prima Sora estoy seguro de que sora ira a verte para que me vengas a detener no lo hagas nos vemos algún día _

La peliazulina se sentía pal por no haber ido a detener a fudou de alguna forma le importaba estos días tuvieron problemas no de los buenos le fue infiel a goenji se sentía mal por ello pero aun asi no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo sora

_-Deja de decir mentiras a fudou no le gustan esas cosas él no es asi-dijo entre llantos  
-Oh por dios Sora no me digas que tú lo amas-dijo haruna sorprendida Sora no contesto pero ese silencio lo decía todo-¿si lo amas a él porque me besaste? ¿Te das cuenta que es tu primo?-preguntaba haruna preocupada  
-…_

_-Sora por favor responde-dijo angustiada la peliazulina  
-Si, si lo amo, y si te bese pero no era para ti era para él y si estoy consciente que es mi primo pero no lo puedo evitar-dijo rompiendo en llanto  
-Sora…  
-Y ahora por tu culpa él se fue si tu no me vas ayudar a que se quede lo are yo misma-fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo_

-¿Estas segura de que te dijo eso?-pregunto confuso

-Si Goenji me dijo que ama a su primo

-Es su primo ¿qué tiene de malo?-pregunto

-Goenji ella no lo ama de forma familiar yo ama de otra manera ¿entiendes?  
-No me estas cargando

-No goenji como te voy a estar cargando con una cosa como esa está enamorada de fudou por eso le dolió tanto que se vaya a Italia

~En el aeropuerto~

Fudou se separó de Sora con los ojos abiertos y sorprendido  
-Te amo Akio-dijo intentando acercarse a él pero cada paso que Sora daba él lo retrocedía  
-Sora…

-No te vayas quédate conmigo-Dijo acariciándole la mejilla Fudou estaba en shock saco la mano de sora con la suya, su prima su propia prima lo habia besado

-Sora somos primos ¿entiendes eso?-dijo aun en shock

-Qué importa que seamos primos yo te amo-dijo acercándose más a el  
-No te acerques-dijo este  
-Akio…-Dijo ella

-Sora somos primos ¡Primos! No me puedes decir que eso no importa eres mi prima Yo no te amo de esa manera

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Estas siempre tras haruna ella no te ama hiciste cosas con ella contra su voluntad ella tiene novia le hiciste que le sea infiel al novio sabes que ella no te ama y aun asi sigues tras ella-dijo en sollosos  
-No metas a haruna en esto y si hice lo que hice fue por algo

-Tú lo hiciste por algo ella no le quedaba otra opción fudou ella no te ama

-Sora por favor basta deja de decir tonterías-dijo ya arto- No podes venir asi por que sí y decirme que me amas sabiendo que somos primos

-No seré ella pero te puedo hacer feliz-dijo acercándose a él le intento acariciar la mejilla pero él la detuvo  
-Sora por favor ya basta  
-Akio yo te amo-dijo entre llantos  
-Somos primos  
-Última llamada para el vuelo a Italia-dijo la voz del parlante  
-Lo siento Sora  
-Akio…-dijo entre llantos viendo cómo se alejaba

* * *

_**Espero que les aya gustado ^^ se que pensaron que Sora gustaba de Haruna por el beso pero no xD Bueno aqui les digo esto si quieren que siga el fic solo tienen que comentar es que no estoy muy segura si les guste este fic o no :/ bueno besitos y espero que les aya gustado los capitulos de hoy ^^  
**_


End file.
